And So It Goes
by stephan.nelson
Summary: People are always dying. Assassins just get it over with quickly. But sometimes the targets become too personal, too familiar, and what's a killer to do? assassin AU. sabriel gabriel/sam and destiel dean/castiel, maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel was a professional. He showed up to work on time, finished his jobs promptly, and never left messes for his bosses to deal with. He even brought donuts with chocolate frosting an sprinkles to meetings.

He would therefore never understand why he always got the pretty ones.

Yes, it could be because he was so darn good at his job. Thorough, efficient, and above all, deadly- one of the greatest assassins to ever live, his boss said once when he spiked the coffee pot.

But why would he get stuck killing the worthless, pretty people on the streets when there where plenty of politicians and celebrities thrice as ugly and twice as deserving? What was it about him that screamed, "Give me stupid jobs that no one else could bear to do! It's not like I have any of God's grace or even of a soul left-" well, he felt like he had fallen too far into the crime world to anyway. But he wanted a more important job.

"Look, Mickie, I know you're putting the hurt on me right now with all these petty jobs. Could I get a status raise?" The boss raised an eyebrow, then softly smiling, "Sure, Gabey, but you gotta kill me this guy first."

This wasn't Gabriel's first "kill this guy, then maybe I'll promote you" but this guy was different. Sam Wesson wasn't a mafia godfather, a pimp or anything. He was just a kid- a kid who was in the way, so someone was paying to have him taken out. Gabriel grabbed his silenced rifle and prepared to perch outside Sam's building. It was a bad area; no would ever be able to catch him on this one.

* * *

But looking down at Sam approaching the target point, Gabriel was hit with a stunning revelation. This kid was _innocent_- no pistols, no looking around for pickpockets, nothing. He just walked down the street like this was any other day in any good suburban neighborhood instead of acknowledging his inner-city surroundings or oncoming demise.

Gabriel pulled away from the sights in surprise. This kid had nothing on him- not even a pocket knife. Either the kid was an idiot or a psychopath, because they didn't take hires on complete innocents, right?

Sammy walked in the building and Gabriel sighed. This was not going to be an easy job, but this wasn't his first staged "accident."


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, Gabriel was much better off than Castiel ever was. He was deemed too compassionate for all but the most brutal of targets, so Michael mostly kept him around the offices sorting papers like a some kind of accountant. Even mobs and assassins need to know that money's being paid.

But now he was out to bring in a rogue assassin, Dean Smith. Probably an alias, but the guy had become famous under the name for some very quick, efficient and difficult to trace "gun work." Castiel was the only agent not on a case, and the guy was brutal enough to fall into his skill set.

Unfortunately, Smith seemed to have the assassins in his gaze as well. No one could be that good and not be famous in the black market. Unfortunately, Castiel noticed that Dean's patterns were starting to trace his own. He was a good assassin, hiding his tracks, using aliases, switching hotels, only paying in cash, but Dean kept finding him anyway.

Had this not been a killing, it might have been endearing.

* * *

Dean knew they were following him: you don't target a huge crime syndicate without consequences. But he never expected to occasionally see a man whose mussed hair defied conventional physics and whose aliases always made reference to Gene Kelly movies.

If this wasn't about saving the city, he might have been kind of cute. But he was a target, and targets must be neutralized, Dean told himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The longer Gabriel prolonged the inevitable, the worse he felt. Sam, of course, had to be killed if not for the money then to keep Gabriel alive. But that didn't mean Gabriel wanted to do it now. Everyone other target he had taken up, well, deserved punishment in some twisted way. He just had to find what made Sam tick, why he deserved to die.

Animal abuse was apparently out as Gabriel watched Sam feed baby ducks. He wasn't stalking either, because he was spying on his target. Spying, uninterested unless Sam were to snatch the ducks' necks. Which he didn't. So why was Gabriel still there? And now why was he walking forward, helping Sam to crumple little bits of bread?

_It's to my advantage to become close to harder targets, _Gabriel justified. _That way, I can find faults with them and never be a suspect of the sniping._

Sam smiled, and Gabriel's stomach dropped. He had no friends except fellow assassins, and it stayed that way. It had to stay that way. So he slapped a gracious smile on his face, made some kind of shallow joke about crumbs in bed, and started to distance himself.

He needed to work towards his target.

* * *

Weeks later, Gabriel was still stuck. Nominally, Sam was a difficult target, hard to catch somewhere that Gabriel could kill him without being caught. Realistically, Gabriel could have killed him hundreds of times over by now if the kid would just screw up. He was too nice: didn't drink mostly, didn't abuse animals, gave money to homeless people, ate salads, gave as good as he got in any kind of competition, didn't start fights, defended people... if Gabriel didn't watch himself, he might call this kid a saint.

But there had to be dirt on him somewhere. Gabriel kept looking, including some meetings with the boy wonder himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had never understood complimenting people on their eye colors. Maybe it was because his eyes changed colors constantly, and no one could find the time to describe them to him. Maybe it was because hopeless romantic stuff didn't appeal to him, no matter how often his brother had called him a girl. Maybe he just never found out that eyes could be fascinating.

But Jess used to be fascin- he stopped that train of thought. Jess was dead. Jess had been dead for awhile now, killed in gang violence. And he had watched. he had watched as the bullets hit her stomach and as the leaking gasoline of an overturned car had set her aflame. He watched her last desperate look of pain; it was just pity, fear, and betrayal.

This guy reminded him of her. They both pulled Sam out of himself. They were funny. They looked tiny next to his six foot four frame. But where Jess had been all openness, light and innocence, Gabriel seemed to have regret, secrets and closed off passages in his mind.

Sam just needed a friend though, and secrets stayed between friends.

* * *

Dammit, Gabriel just couldn't find anything evil about Sam Winchester. He was nice even when he was drunk. Asking about the girl on the mantelpiece made him sad, not angry- and didn't she look familiar? He even wanted to give kids from South America asylum! The kid was nice to a fault, but that wasn't evil enough to kill him.

It was irritatingly endearing, and Gabriel knew it was dangerous to even be his friend. Well, he was pretending to be his friend, distancing himself. He was distancing himself. This was a target, not the lady at the grocery- he needed to stay focused.

He needed to kill Sam, even if it was for no good reason.


	5. Chapter 5

There was no way Castiel letting his target kill him. But as for killing his target... umm, well, it might not be happening either. Castiel was noticing more and more that the two of them were kind of hitting it off as best as two people trying to kill each other could.

Checking into hotels (separately) as the names of different couples, winking if they caught the other tracking them, secretly playing pranks on the other one when the killings would've raised too many questions... (and Castiel could promise he was doling out the best he had ever pulled) Altogether, the two of them were having fun tracking each other.

And that led down a dangerous road. Friends would be killed in gang violence. Lovers would be shot by your boss. Castiel knew this when he became an assassin, but it wasn't like he really had a choice. The city had to be led by someone, even if it was behind the scenes. In name at least, the gangs ran it, but most of them would readily admit that there was something deeper and darker about the city's assassins.

The demons and monsters in the gangs didn't fear a citizens uprising, but they knew that divine retribution could fall hard. And there was a reason every assassin was renamed as an angel.

* * *

Dean was fucked. Not in the literal sense, but Castiel finally had an open shot on him, and he knew it. He waited for the deafening sound and hopefully a quick death. But instead there was a click and Castiel pretended to look confused as the magazine fell out of his gun. But a quick glance towards Dean left no doubt in Dean's mind- he was spared another day because Castiel couldn't do it today. And the dark ocean blue told Dean that he might have to find another target.

This one was pretty. This one didn't shoot without thinking. This one seemed like more than a dickish tool.

And Dean was fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright this was becoming ridiculous. Gabriel just got more frustrated with his inability to kill Sam. he needed to die, he was a sacrificial lamb and it didn't matter. **Sam didn't** **matter.**

But every time he picked up that gun, it became sad Sammy, the kind Jolly Green Giant, the protective Moose, etc. on the other end. He couldn't separate himself anymore. But he couldn't let his "brothers" take over and disappoint Michael; besides, they would just shoot the boy on sight.

"We're kinda like Rocky and Bullwinkle, you and I." Sam beamed at this, and Gabriel realized he really was screwed. The boy needed to be safe, because he really wasn't a worthwhile target. He was no one. No one evil that is.

He decided to approach Michael. Bowing before his "brother's" giant desk, he grovelled, "Dearest brother, is there any way someone could be removed from our lists? I feel he is not worth our payment."

Michael's smile was painstakingly painted to be superficially kind and understanding but strike a deep, visceral fear into your soul. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but Gabriel would regret this question. "Why, dearest brother? We earn our living from our list, and we _need_ repeat customers."

Gabriel felt an icy internal shiver and tried not to shake. Ever since "Dad" had left- because what kind of father would leave Michael in charge of... Well, Gabriel didn't even remember life before the crime. Was there a time when businesses didn't have to pay protection to gangs? Was there a time when it was safe to walk the streets at night? Was there a time before Michael controlled his every move and manipulated every gang in the city with subtle threats backed by favors?

Was there a time when good people could find good endings?

There was only one way to walk out of this situation without having the Sammich die. Raising his head slightly, Gabriel intoned piteously "No reason, my dearest brother. I would like to go now and track the Wesson boy further- you know I hate to leave things unfinished."

Michael's face softened only far enough to accentuate his sharp features and violent countenance. "Good, Gabriel, run along. You're making Daddy proud, I promise."

Gabriel's heart sank as he fled. All he remembered of his father was his laughter: free and contagious. Was he laughing at the death of hundreds in the city at his "brother's" hands?

Sam Wesson had to die, and Gabriel had to be the one to kill him. Irony his ass- dying at the hands of a fallen angel who loved him. The situation couldn't be worse.


	7. Chapter 7

But then Sam was a genius- he found a way to make the whole situation worse for Gabriel with just one question: "Gabriel, have you ever gotten the feeling someone is running this town? Someone besides the mayor?"

"Why would I, Sam-o? It's absolute chaos here."

"Well, it's ridiculous, you know? But sometimes I have these thoughts, these dreams that umm... well, you know the demons gang? The really big one? They're afraid. Something big is after them. What kind of horrible thing could scare them?"

Gabriel had to stifle his pain. Of course Sam was smart. Of course he'd see that some of the deaths here were different. But he might be able to sway him away from acting on it.

Unfortunately, he still showed some reaction. Sammy turned, "Yeah. That's how I feel about it too. Scary to even think about." He studied Gabriel's face before turning his face slightly away. "You know, I used to have a brother."

Gabriel did his best not to cry. He had many "brothers," but after having his memories locked away so tightly by all the violence, he didn't remember his real family anymore. Sammy kept studying him before continuing, "His name was Dean, and I'm supposed to think he's dead. He died to protect me from the gangs. At least, that's what he told me, but I think he's alive. If we survived on the streets long enough to be here, I'm sure he isn't dead." Sam's calm dissolved and he sighed heavily. "I just don't know where he is."

"Where did he say he was going?" Gabriel hoped this wasn't who he thought-

"Hell. I'm not sure if he meant that in the literal sense or not." Damn, Dean Smith and Sam Wesson. Of course they were brothers.

"Well, umm, maybe I could..."

"I'm only telling you this because you look so sad every time we talk about family," Moose asserted. "I don't expect you to find him or anything, I just want you to know you're not alone in missing your family or whatever. Besides, 'the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb' and you are my friend."

Sammy looked his squarely in the eye. "It isn't like I expect you to find him or anything."

* * *

Gabriel could have found him. In fact, at that moment, Gabriel might have found both Dean and his assassin brother in a very compromising situation. They were both compromised anyway, and they couldn't shoot each other in the hotel, so the two somehow found themselves double-booked in a room playing Halo, a pistol within an arm's reach.

"Don't expect me to spare you just because I let you in," Dean said gruffly.

"Never." Castiel smirked very coldly. A shiver ran down Dean's back remembering that this little baby in a trench coat was a trained killer, even if he was currently losing badly at a first-person shooter. The pistol was right there if he needed to shoot him...

But there were video games to be played, and Castiel was hopeless. Killing could wait until the guy could at least steer a mariokart.

Castiel knew it was wrong. Everything was wrong- being here, bonding with his target, playing games, _everything_ was wrong. He knew Michael could track him at the first sign of turning, what was he supposed to do?

He couldn't leave on risk of his life, but he couldn't stay on risk of his life and Dean's. Gang violence ran too deeply in this town for anything good to happen anyway, so Castiel eventually stretched his frame to the full height and said he needed to rest if they were going to kill each other the next day.

And dammit if Dean didn't find that endearing. He was so fucked now that he didn't know where to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, they acted like there was no compromising position, no conflict, nothing. Castiel climbed out the window with his bag, and Dean slipped out the door and grabbed coffee from the breakfast bar. There was no acknowledgement that _yes, last night was fun but you need to die now_. There was just silence.

They both found it a bit heartbreaking.

* * *

Of course neither one actually killed the other that day, and once again their room got double-booked together. It's like it wasn't a coincidence, because they had planned that if they checked in and the hotel said it was the last room, they would say that maybe, if a man of a certain description came in, they would be willing to share. The manager was always confused, but hey the costumer is always right. They were probably a clandestine gay couple or something.

They never did anything besides goof around, but their attachment grew. Eventually Dean found himself admitting that it wouldn't be possible to kill Cas- as he was now referring to the assassin- as long as he didn't shoot first.

"Cas," he said, muting Jeopardy momentarily.

"Yes, Dean?"

"I'm not sure I want to kill you anymore. You're too nice." Dean shut his mouth quickly. He knew Cas kept a pistol on him at all times, and this would be the perfect moment to shoot and not ask questions.

Castiel's face twisted awkwardly. "You know," he slowly enunciated, "I'm not sure I want to either. But this is part of something bigger. I had to pull you out of those gangs by hunting you, but my... "employer" still needs you to serve your purpose. You still have to die. Preferably at my hands. I don't know what to do."

Dean switched the sound back on. _doo doo doodoo doo dooo dooooo doo doo doo dodooo dododododo _came the music, echoing Castiel's final words. Dean felt like this was a statement he didn't know how to being responding to, so he just said, "I'm sorry" in a somewhat surly way and locked himself in the bathroom. Maybe Castiel could shoot him in there, but he wouldn't.

And since he wouldn't, they had a problem.

* * *

Gabriel, however, finally had a solution to his problem. Sam would be hidden within the gang that had targeted him in the first place, his name would change, and a crime scene could be set up to cover up his death.

But how to break it to not so little Sammy that he was a target... that would take some thought. He was aware of the city's violence, but his brother had always kept him out of it. In fact, Jess had just been an accident...

Wait. Jessica Moore was killed by the demons, but there had been a bounty set on her head before that Gabriel realized. Something rang in his head that this was bigger, this was something leading to the top.

And Gabriel wanted no part of it. He had to kill Sam "Wesson," he had to. There was no way out if Sam was alive.

But what was life anyway? What did Gabriel have anyway? His "brothers" for the most part, meant nothing. His dog could be adopted. His job was killing people, most of whom he now realized even with his fault-finding abilities didn't deserve it. All he had was this friendship and his real brothers, Castiel and Balthazar. He'd practically raised the two, being one of the oldest angels, and Balthazar even seemed to take after him a little bit- funny, outgoing, and just a bit vicious. But Castiel was the one he should talk to: quick-witted, calm, clever, and understanding. If there was a way out, they would find it as they often had when pranking Michael.

He knew where to look. But before he left his residence on Sam's couch, Sam stopped him with a hand.

"Are you going to look for Dean again?" His face looked hopefully, but his eyes looked worried. Gabriel recalled that he was probably almost all the friends Sam had.

"Yes," he lied. Well, it wasn't a complete deceit, as Castiel was tracking Dean. But his primary goal was to find Cassie and recruit his mind to help. He did his best to look innocently concerned, suggesting"Maybe you should stay here? Inside your apartment."

"Well, if you say so..." Sam looked like he regretting bothering Gabriel by existing.

"Look kiddo..." Gabriel sighed "Look, your brother would want you safe right? That's why he left. And as your new family, I think you should stay here. You'll be safest here."

Something flickered across Sam's face, but Gabriel turned and left. He still might need to kill this boy.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't help you." Castiel was staring out the window, checking the details of everything out. Dean was no longer sharing his room, but Castiel tried his damn best to make sure that he was alive long enough to come around.

"That's funny, Cassie, because last time I checked, you were the smartest little 'brother' I had." Gabriel exasperatedly blew a piece of hair out of his face.

In a split second, Castiel was only hundredths of an inch away, towering over his older "brother" by four inches. "Fine," he growled, "I _won't_ help you."

"And why the hell not?" Gabriel shot back. "You're not in any better situation. Protecting your target, mooning over him, geez."

"And you aren't?" Castiel rumbled dangerously.

Gabriel's anger flashed. "NO I'M NOT! _Unlike some people I could mention,_ I keep my work separate from my feelings."

Castiel's face completed smoothed over, wiping out all emotion. "Then why," he slowly murmured, "can't you kill a good man?"

"Because... he doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve all this shit."

"Those are your feelings, _Nuntius. videat tibi te non facere quid nollere. es-"_

"Cassie, as much as I loved Latin lessons growing up, can we speak English like adults please?" Gabriel breathed. His brother was intimidating sometimes, and he only lapsed into other languages when he was really angry.

"As I was saying, it seems that you never do anything that you don't want to do. You're a child, Gabriel, and that's a lot coming from your little brother. I love you, but you never processed Dad's abandonment; in fact, I'm pretty sure you still think he's coming back. And as I'm trying to tell you, _I can't help you_. I want to, because then I could help Dean out too, but I can't."

Gabriel pushed his brother backward out of his space. "I figured if we got the brain trust together maybe we could figure something out. And you know what? I was wrong. So stay here, Cassie. Stay here, and pretend that you don't want to help me." Gabriel's smile suddenly reminded Castiel of Michael's- all angles and teeth and hidden fury. Nothing like their father's- their father's had been gentle and beautiful, the only thing Castiel remembered of the time before he left.

"You know what, Castiel, little angel of Thursdays? I'm going to kill that innocent boy just to show you what happens when you don't help your big brother try to save people. In fact, I'll kill your target too just to save you the effort." It was all said in anger, Castiel knew that. But he suddenly had his older brother on the floor and was punching the crap out of him for all it was worth.

"Don't you dare touch a hair on Samuel Wesson's head, you fracking traitor, or I will make sure that you regret it more than letting Dad leave. And don't pretend I didn't used to crawl in bed with you at night and listen to you crying yourself to sleep that he was gone. You need to grow up or get out. Get out _now_."

Gabriel curled into a ball when his "brother" took a step off of him. He had raised something terrifying, something he couldn't control. This wasn't his brother, this was a killer, a maniac, and the worst part is, he was right. Gabriel couldn't kill Sam, and if he did, he would have innocent blood on his hands. If Castiel killed Dean... Dean deserved to die, but he was killing for the "right" reasons. But if Gabriel killed himself, or Dean killed Castiel, well, they killed people for money, for power, for the challenge of it.

Gabriel admitted he often killed people just for the satisfaction of "just desserts."

He burst out sobbing, "Just kill me here and now, Castiel. I'm going to kill that boy, because there's no other way out. Even if I sold him out to the demons, they would kill him eventually. Get him hooked on drugs until he overdosed, shoot him on the spot, make him lie and cheat and kill until he hung himself-something bad would happen. And I can't tel Michael we should adopt him into the family, because he doesn't have a killing bone in his body. And the worst part is that I want to kill him, to show the world that no one screws with Gabriel or the family. I _have_ to kill him."

"Leave." Castiel mumbled. He was still shaking from the emotional output of beating his older brother, _the man who had practically raised him_, into a quivering, sobbing pile.

"What?" Gabriel was incredulous. No one had ever left the family and lived.

"You need to leave. Michael's already too skeptical of your story that an inexperienced kid's been avoiding your sights this long. I mean, you've killed one of the Demon's best enforcers in less time." Castiel spun around with a look of absolute fury on his face, but Gabriel wondered at whom it was directed. "Go, leave this place, in fact, leave the entire city if you have to, and never look back. Take Samuel with you, brand him with our protection, do whatever it takes. **Just ****_get out_****.**"

The two exchanged looks of pure fear. This was absolutely, in-fucking-sane. They had never had real jobs, they had never had much of a formal education outside what Michael found important (incomprehensible foreign languages, trigonometry, enough English to read up on strategy), they had never even left the city. But Castiel was right, Gabriel had to go deep underground if he didn't want to leave entirely.

And after his brother's hands stopped shaking long enough to sew up what needed stitches, the two sat together on the floor and wept for their little piece of humanity. They weren't killing all feeling tonight, so they would probably end up killing themselves tomorrow.

But they were killers, and that made them legitimate targets.


	10. Chapter 10

"what the fuck happened to you?" The surprise was evident in Sam's voice. Apparently, he had assumed Gabriel was somehow invincible. Gabriel could've chucked if he didn't feel like an angel had just smote him, which realistically could have hardly been closer to the truth.

"Well, Sammy-boy, when a man loves his friend very much..."

"Haha, seriously what happened?" Gabriel suddenly realized his vision was greying out, but he was pretty sure that was some kind of bitch-face.

"As I was explaining Samalot, I went to find your brother. I don't know where he is, but I did find a reliable source. Unfortunately, there was a bit of a... conflict."

"So they beat you to crap."

"Well, I sorta deserved it." Gabriel was pretty sure Sam would've been giving him the puppy dog eyes at this point if he could see. He stumbled slightly but stayed on his feet. "Anyway Sammy, we need to go. Like tonight."

"Where?"

"Anywhere, we just need to get out of here." Gabriel was sure Gigantor was searching his face; anyone else would be at this point. He swallowed the blood that was creeping into his mouth, commanding 'We need to leave as soon as we can."

"Does this have something to do with your family? does this have something to do with the city?" Well two points for insight-fullness there Sammy. "Wait a second..."

"What?" Gabriel found a chair to sit down in.

"Gabe.. are you-"

Then Gabriel was on the floor. _Probably should've picked a chair with arms or something. too late now. _Sam was yelling something about staying awake.

But Gabriel was tired. He only reacted when Sam tried to call 911, snatching the phone away. "No Sammy, it's too dangerous," he whispered. "You need to stay safe." _At leat as safe as you can be with an assassin in a city of gang violence and other assassins._

"Gabriel... whatever your middle and last name are... (_I don't even know Sammich. Just give me yours. Wait what?)_ You need help. You're bleeding out here on my kitchen floor, barely conscious, and wait are you crying? Because you never show any emotion and now I think you have a concussion."

Gabriel pulled together enough strength to whisper into Sam's ear, "I can't go, Moosie. The hospital staff is on their payroll. We need to go- at least, you need to go. Hide, flee the city, Just leave me and never come back. Sam, I'm deadly."

"Gabriel you're no-"

"_Sam, _I'm going to get you killed. In fact, I'm bleeding on this floor because I almost decided to kill you myself. This isn't a joke, this isn't a game, this isn't some puzzle you can figure out! You're going to die, and I can't stop it. You're brother's an assassin now, Sam, and so am I. My brother's supposed to kill your brother and I was supposed to kill you. So kill me now because I am a dirty, money-laundering, crying murderer who couldn't kill an innocent man for the right price. Just let me die and hide before they find you."

Gabriel took a deep breath before finishing with "This runs so much deeper than you can understand."

And then he was unconscious to the sound of the floor rattling with Sam's shock.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, I see you're still alive." The same sentence, delivered in different connotations to two brothers, still brought them relief.

* * *

Castiel sighed and smiled gently. 'Yes, Dean, I am very well. I believe I have gotten the point across to one of my 'brothers' that human lives are not to be bought and sold."

"High words for a mercenary and assassin," Dean remarked, slightly disapproving. He wasn't even sure why he ran towards the sound of commotion in Castiel's room. This was the man commanded to kill him. The endearing, adorable friend who was being paid to make sure he never took about another mob boss that could afford to have his ex taken out.

Castiel's eyes dropped. Perhaps he was not as well as he could wish.

* * *

Gabriel heard these words practically screamed in his face. Sam was standing over him, offering a hand up.

"Sam, where am I? And why am I here instead of say, your apartment or dead?"

"Well, I carried you here when you were unconscious-"

"No, Sam, I mean why am I alive when I'm supposed to be killing you, and I murdered tons of other people?" This question seemed to make Sam uncomfortable, and he stepped back slightly as Gabriel sat up on his own. Yeah, that pounding headache was not going away.

* * *

Castiel went back to talk to Michael. Maybe Gabriel was wrong. Maybe there was a way out- he could make Dean part of the family, he could pay the commission, something.

Michael did not take it well. "Well, baby brother, first Gabriel goes off after trying to talk me out of his commission, and now you show up asking for the same thing. Well, I'm not losing my holy tax accountant." Micheal's smile was taunt as steel cable, sharper than diamond, and jagged enough to flay Castiel's soul. He didn't even try to hide how afraid he was, cowering in the corner of his "brother's" office.

Michael stood slowly, resembling both a beautiful Greek statue of a great god and the rising smoke from an atomic blast immolating everything in its path. "Castiel," he intoned, "you need a refresher course. It seems you've forgotten some of my lessons."

Something clicked in Castiel's mind, something from right after Dad left. And he screamed, but no one came.

* * *

Gabriel, meanwhile, sat on broken concrete waiting to see what Sasquatch could say. Waiting for some justification of his usefulness or sad speech about the value of human life or something. But it wasn't forthcoming. Sam just sat in front of him with his head in his hands.

"Sam?" Gabriel questioned gently, "Sammy, c'mon talk to me. I'm not a good person, so why did you save me?"

Sam sat up straight to look Gabriel in the eye, but even sitting on the ground he was much taller. "I just did," he divulged.

Gabriel met his gaze. "Oh Sammy, forgiving and self-sacrificing to a fault. But seriously, where are we and why am I here?"

* * *

When Dean finally saw Castiel again, he seemed... stiff. And he gripped his pistol like it was his lifeline; it was rather more comparable to Atropos' scissors though.

"Cas, buddy, you okay?" Dean gently prodded, fumbling for his gun in his back pocket. Maybe he couldn't kill Castiel, but he wasn't so sure this was the Castiel he knew.

"I've been returned, Dean, to finish my job, with a reminder that I work for the Family, not for you." Castiel's eyes were cold and blank, reflecting the ice that now covered much of his soul.

Dean backed away quickly, retreating far away to regroup his thoughts. He no longer had an ally among the Family, but even if that was still Cas, would he really want to associate with him? He was a murderer and a fake, but then again so was Dean. _But I do it to protect Sammy. He does it for money and power._

Dean couldn't decide whether he missed Cas or hated him. Maybe both.

* * *

"Gabriel," Sam glared a little bit with his name, and it occurred to him that perhaps the innocent boy had been forced to fight, to kill, to get here. Even if he hadn't, Gabriel felt he did not want to see the glorious killing machine Sam Wesson could probably be. And another little bell rang far back in his mind, but he stopped the images before they began.

"Gabriel, why did you try to warn me?"

"Sammy, I was concussed- practically singing Dixie for tidbits."

A sad smile crept its way on to Sam's face. _Really Gabriel?_

"Sam, I needed to keep you safe, and I needed to keep myself sa-"

"How is this about your safety? As I recall it, you were hired to kill me. Who wants me dead, anyway?"

Gabriel struggled through the fuzziness of his newly-awakened mind searching for an answer, but the order floated a little too far below the surface of his usually quasi-eidetic memory. He collapsed back on his elbows, crying out softly, "I don't know..."

Sam helped him to lay down again. "I brought you out here because I wanted your help and to know why in God's name anyone except my brother would try and save me."


	12. Chapter 12

Dean shouldn't have been hurt that Castiel was different now. After all, he abandoned him first. But he was about ninety percent sure that Castiel had still been following him until a day or two ago, considering he saw a fewer people than usual shot in front of him. But then there was that commotion and their argument.

It occurred to Dean that if Castiel actually believed that human lives were worth something more than money, and he had been shut down like that... Castiel might have found trouble trying to save him. But Dean was trying to kill his "family," so that didn't make sense.

He resolved to stay away from people. He was going to end up dead or in jail, so it reasoned that the fewer people he hurt in doing so, (and didn't it just crush Sammy) the fewer people in this town would be suffering.

On the other hand, Castiel was still, at least until he figured out what happened, off his hit list.

* * *

"Balthazar," Michael pandered with his plastic smile, "Come in my brother. It is so good to see you!"

Balthazar looked at Michael in the way that arachnophobes look at their friends' pet spiders: slowly, with a cover of boredom, but their fear is still evident. "What do you need me for?" he drawled in a British accent only Gabriel could answer for.

Michael's smile dropped at the corners into a threat. "Gabriel has fallen and must be taken care of, (Balthazar barely avoided letting any trace of fear cross his face) but you... I need you to watch over Castiel, be his little guardian angel. I fear his target has compromised him. Don't let him fall, Balthazar. We're still a family, and family is loyal to the end."

Balthazar knew there was an unspoken _to their patriarch_ in Michael's voice. Everyone in the family cowered before their oldest "brother," but no one remembered just why. But Balthazar remembered pain, and yelling, and someone else telling Michael off. _The younger siblings are not toys, Michael, and if anyone should be hurt and manipulated, it's the commoners not the Family._ Michael ruled with an iron fist, and no matter where Balthazar listened, he never heard that voice again.

_Perhaps for the best._ Balthazar picked up his rifle and left. No one hurt his baby brother, even if his brother was hurting himself. He could still be saved.

* * *

Castiel did not remember reeducation. Castiel did not remember his father any longer. Castiel did not remember why his body was so tired. Castiel remembered that to stray from his Family loyalty was to seek death.

Castiel tried not to remember Dean Smith. He shouldered his rifle and soldiered on. Regardless of who this was, he had a duty to his Family. Dean Smith had to die at his hands.

* * *

Gabriel awoke again much later. Night had fallen, but he could see the stars instead of just streetlights.

He tried to sit up without interrupting Big Bird's stargazing, but he huffed in effort and it was too late. Sam was helping him sit up: "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Shitty." At least his reflexes were honest.

"Well, you were concussed trying to protect me."

"No, Sam, don't you get it? I'm dangerous. I'm not your ally. I'm beat to crap not because I was protecting you from some threat, but because _I was going to kill you_, and my brother pounded the shit out of me protecting you and Dean!"

"Wait, Dean's alive?"

"That's what you got out of that?!" OK, he was screeching a bit, but in Gabriel's own defense,he was a bit concussed. "Yes, Dean's alive! Dean's a spy and an assassin, like I said earlier, whereas you are currently stuck with probably the only living fallen Angel who only... how long was I out?"

Sam looked hesitant to let him finish, but finally admitted, "I don't know. I had to get you out of that part of the city, and it was dark when we got here. I'm pretty sure it hasn't been more than three days, but I haven't slept much." _Sammy. Sammy, please don't take care of me like this._ "And Gabriel," he mentioned, making confident eye contact, "Even if you were going to kill me, which believe me, is _not okay_, you had a million chances and you never did. Why?"

"Sam, you never did anything to deserve it. I may have a low standard on what it takes to deserve dying, but I still have standards. You even helped an old lady cross the street!"

Sam's face seemed twisted between smiling at the compliment, anger at his friend for _trying to kill him_, and some kind of sadness- at least, that's how it seemed to Gabriel. "Gabe," he pronounced very slowly, "Ga-bri-el No-vak, (_HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SAMMY! EVEN I DON'T KNOW MY LAST NAME!)_ if you know that my brother is an assassin, which I didn't believe the first time because I thought you were babbling, then you should know that I have done plenty of things to deserve dying."

"Sam-"

"No Gabriel, I grew up on the street with my brother. This city isn't a safe place for children, and as much as I try to forget what it made me into, I killed people. People who didn't really deserve it died so I could live. Even my mom died saving me from arson. So don't tell me that I deserve to be alive right now."

"Sam, I was going to ask-"

"You just don't get it Gabriel! I saved you to try to make up for all the people that died at my hands, and don't think for a second that if your life hadn't been on the line I wouldn't have stayed there and let myself get killed. I love my brother, but I'm not sacrificing myself for him like he does for me. But now it turns out you just wanted something from me too. Well, take it. You know I'm a murderer now, and that should be enough for your stupid 'standards' to relieve your conscience." His face twisted into a sneer. "Kill me, Gabriel. I don't even think you could."

Gabriel blinked and consciously wiped every trace of emotion outside of amusement off his face. "Well, Sammy, i would fulfill your _dying wish,_ (Sam rolled his eyes) but it seems when I fled my 'brothers,' I forgot to grab anything to do it with. Sorry, kid, I'm all out of cyanide pills." He allowed his face to soften, "Look, Samsquatch, I'm sure you did most of those things to keep yourself alive. And at this point, it doesn't even matter, because as I was trying to tell you, I only need you to tell me one thing."

"Which is?"

"How do you know my name?"


	13. Chapter 13

Balthazar found his brother without too much trouble. After all, Castiel was one of the least experienced assassins in the city, and Balthazar had grown up with him and knew his habits personally.

"Castiel," he began, basically dropping out of the heating vent in his brother's room, "So nice to see you again. I've heard you're having a little trouble with your current target."

"Brother, I am a profession. I will kill Dean Smith. I have never failed you before."

"Cassie, it's not me you have to worry about. Michael's making threats against you and Gabriel and, in case you've forgotten, people can disappear in this city."

No emotion passed over Castiel's face. "Dean Smith will die, brother," he asserted, "And I will shoot him at my first opportunity."

"Then why haven't you done it already?" Balthazar searched his brother's face. This wasn't the real Castiel, because when the real Castiel set his mind to something, whether it was to murder or spare someone, he didn't change it. He blinked slowly before continuing, "Cassie, I'm just worried that you don't want to do this. You're going to get hurt."

"I know my limits Balthazar, and that's pretty rich coming from you. As I recall, you'll do _anything_ for cash."

"Too far, Cassie, too far."

"That's what she said."

"Castiel! What's gotten into you? Where's my awkward little brother? What have you done to my little partner in crime?"

"Balthazar, you know I need to serve the Family first, regardless of how I feel about it."

"Michael. Look, I know... Castiel, if you don't want to kill him, maybe we can hide him in our ranks. Make him part of our family."

Castiel had a flicker of a genuine smile. It broke Balthazar's heart to know that he was broken now too. It used to be that all of them- Gabriel, little baby Cassie, and him- were happy and free. But Michael had broken them all now.

"I know what I must do now, brother."

"I know, Cassie, I know. Just stay safe, okay?" Balthazar was gone almost as soon as the sentence ended.

* * *

"And so I repeat, where are we? And how in the name of all things not in this city do you know my last name?" Gabriel had found a wall to lean against and was using it to allow him to scowl at the man.

Sam's face was hardly soft as he traced constellations. "I grew up on the streets. You know your enemies, and the first people I learned to fear were the Demons. But when your 'Family' came around, everyone hid. Even before you guys were... assassins or whatever, you killed people. Kids disappeared off the streets and joined your family. Even if someone did find them again, and believe me, _we tried_, they weren't the same street urchins; they were killer angels, soldiers of your cause. And so I learned to fear the Novaks, the family that killed you inside."

"Sammy- Sam, I don't remember anything before... 'Michael' took over and made us all assassins. You have to understand I was raised this way. I don't know who I am besides a killer."

"Cool back story, Gabriel, but you're still a murderer. You still took my best friends away from me." Sam's eyes skimmed all over his face as Gabriel tried to meet them. There was something, something... recognizable.

Sam turned away, mumbling, "We're just inside city limits, Gabe. They could still find us, but I think we need some time before you really get moving. And to clarify, I don't hate you because of what you have done. I hate you because I know you're just a tool for something bigger, and I can't shake the feeling you aren't telling me something."

Gabriel's father's laughter rang through his head.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel knew there was nothing he could do to convince Sam he wasn't manipulating him into something bigger. In fact, there wasn't anything he could do to convince himself he wasn't being manipulated by something bigger. He settled for humming to himself for awhile.

"Can you not?" Sam eventually yelled over.

Gabriel didn't even know what he'd been humming. "Why?"

"Just, I need some peace and quiet."

Gabriel was too hyper to go back to sleep. "Sam, what did you do before I so rudely interrupted your life?"

"I wanted to be an attorney, but I realized that wasn't really helping anyone."

"Oh." Gabriel twiddled his thumbs. "Why don't you like that song?"

"Gabriel, you're a child! (and didn't that make him wince. _Everyone thinks you're a child. Grow up. Take responsibility for yourself and your actions._) I just need some time to myself. I need to untangle how I feel about you and how I felt about you and how I feel about your 'Family.' Shut up, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't bring back all those people you killed."

"But it's a step towards not killing more people... did you know me... befor-before this happened?"

"I knew all the urchins in this city, Gabriel, a long time ago. But you aren't that person."

"Oh." Gabriel slumped back over on the ground. he was still too awake to sleep, but pretending to be unconscious might stop Sam from glaring at him in a strange mix of anger and pity.

* * *

Dean was in another small hotel room, noticeably better than the usual in fact. There were flowers in a vase, the walls were a creamy white, and pizza and beer were set out to welcome him. Unfortunately, he was cornered and having to hold his own against two assassins.

"Welcome," one propounded, "to your death. Michael doesn't like it when the plebs get too much power."

"Nice to know," Dean maintained his cool, "But I'd like to think that a bit of a coup is in order."

"Suit yourself." The other one smirked, "But never forget that your brother's still out there too. We know all about little Sammy, Dean. In fact, we sent our best after him."

Dean yanked out his two derringer pistols and aimed one at each. "You touch Sammy, you die. You even so much as mention my brother's name again, and I will make sure you don't walk out of this room." The angels' faces looked hungry.

"Enough!" Castiel's voice rang across the room. "Uriel, Zachariah, I am in charge of Dean's case, and I need to speak to him. Privately. Get out."

Two smirks later, Dean found himself alone except for his favorite target. He lowered the derringers and put one away. He still might need the other.

Castiel gently stroked his face... _In a completely platonic way._ Dean justified. _This is the man who's supposed to be killing you._

"Dean, I need you to do me a favor."

"Which would be?"

"I need you to keep yourself safe. I need you to join the Family."

"Castiel, I can't."

"Dean," Castiel's eyes flashed, and Dean began to understand why it was called stormy blue. "Dean, I need you... to join the family. I need you to be safe."

"Cas, as much as I appreciate all this, I need to make the city safe for Sammy."

"Dean, Samuel Wesson may be dead. My brother Gabriel was supposed to kill him; I tried to talk him out of it, but I don't know that it worked. Even if they got out of the city, they could be dead right now."

"Oh."

"Please, for me. Join the Family."

"Castiel, _I am not joined your screwed up, murderous Family, even if I have done enough bad stuff to belong there. _And you lied to me? Let me out of this room and I'll make sure you regret the day we met!"

Castiel sighed in frustration and turned back towards Dean. "Fine, you don't want to be saved. I don't know that either of our brothers are dead, but don't be surprised if you can't find them. This room is surrounded and there's only one way out." Castiel pulled a knife, and Dean began to stumble backward before realizing he was cutting his own arm and smearing the blood on a bandanna. "Here, this is our gang protection. We only give it to people who are suppose to be joining us, so after you get out of the building, take it off or we will find you."

"And if you thought being hunted as a target was bad, imagine what we would do to you if you betrayed our trust."

dean fled. What would happen to Cas when they found out?

More importantly, where was little Sammy?


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriel was shaken from a daze a few hours later by the sound of a phone ringing. Out of habit, he reached over to his left, only to smash his hand into a concrete wall. "Shit!"

"Shut up, Gabriel, I'm on the phone!" Sam was sitting, staring at cars on the highway.

"As soon as you're off, we need to ditch that thing! The Family can use it to track us!"

"Well, shut up so I can finish! Yes Dean, I'm fine. Yes, Gabriel is with me, yes I know he was hired to kill me, Dean shut up and listen to me for a second. Dean... Dean, calm down. I get that you wanted..." Gabriel began to zone out, and he really had to focus all his energy to hear the next part. "Dean, I understand that they hunted us, but I think we need to know their game. Gabriel seems to be drawing blanks on what happened to his family. I underst- Dean, neither of us got killed. I don't know how, I don't know why, but Gabriel just decided that I didn't deserve it. And now you're saying Castiel saved you? Dude, we need to regroup. Come to the east outskirts and we can talk. Samsquatch out."

Gabriel had to close his eyes to regroup his energy enough not to pass out again.

"You okay?" Sam seemed genuinely concerned, unlike a few hours ago.

"Did you even sleep, Sammo? Because I have not seen you sleep since... well, you haven't slept since we left."

"I'll be fine."

"Sam, it isn't about you being fine and functional. It's about you being you. People who are tired lose themselves, and sometimes they make... they do things they regret."

"Gabe..."

"Sam, just, please, come over here and sleep for awhile." Sam looked like he wanted to either run away (_as he should, you monster_) or check Gabriel into the hospital. But Gabriel pretty quickly felt his heat radiating from a few feet away on the sidewalk as he submitted to actually getting some rest.

* * *

The phone rang again a few hours later. Sam was embarrassed to find he'd been holding Gabriel in his sleep, but he seemed to actually be sleeping for the first time since that nightmare of a night, so he did his best not to disturb his friend as he walked a a few feet away to answer the ringing.

The sun was setting, dying the sky blood red. Something was coming, Sam remembered that from his dreams. "Hello?" he muttered thickly.

"Sam? It's Dean."

"I figured. No one else really has this number."

"I made it over here, Sam, but I need your help to find you guys."

"Dean, that isn't really saf-"

"Sam. I'm the assassin, remember? Just pick somewhere crowded and inside."

"Ummm, I think we passed a Taco Bell..."

"Too easy to pass off as food poisoning. Did you see any kind of high-end place?"

"We didn't bring our finest, Dean."

"Such shade, Sammy. I meant like Olive Garden or someplace the food was actually good enough that food wouldn't actually kill you without anyone's help."

Gabriel eventually opened his eyes because he was cold. He realized that that laughter, that smile hadn't followed him in his sleep that night. Of course, he heard Sam yelling into his phone as dusk fell- "Dean, we can't go anywhere nice! Gabriel just stopped bleeding- why is he bleeding? Because his brother beat the shit out of him for my honor! We're both filthy! You're going to have to be realistic, we need to go..."

Gabriel almost decided to go back to sleep right then, but Sam looked over and looked so happy to see he wasn't dead that he couldn't do it. So he sat up again tried to focus as Sam and Dean seemed to come to some kind of resolution in their argument. Sam snapped his phone and came to kneel in front in front of his friend.

"You ready to go meet Dean?"

Gabriel chuckled. "I'm not your little baby, Sammich. But, yes, I think I'm ready."

Sammy looked at his legs. "do you think you can walk yet?"

'Wait, I haven't been walking?"

"Dude, I carried you here."

"Shit. Ummm..." Gabriel fond that while he could still move his legs, they wouldn't be supporting him any time soon. If he tried to push himself up, he heard a rush of blood in his ears and the dizziness made him stop.

"Okay." Sam had forced calm written all over him. Of course Gabriel couldn't stand. Of course this had to be as difficult as possible. he took a deep breath, "Since we do need to meet dean, I guess I'll have to carry you... again. If anyone asks, your wheelchair was stolen. piggyback ride?"

Gabriel's grin _almost_ made up for all the suffering he was putting Sam through. "Please?"


	16. Chapter 16

Dean was already at the restaurant sitting in a booth when his sequoia of a brother came in, made even taller by the man he was carrying on his back.  
"I dare you to ask," he said.

"Hi Dean-o! Your brother's just so much fun that I insisted I just had to meet you too!" Apparently, no one appreciated Gabriel's humor, judging from Sam's bitchface. _You need to grow up, and that's a lot coming from your little brother._

And speaking of... Castiel walked into the restaurant.  
"Hey, kid." Gabriel kept his voice soft and neutral.  
"I would like to... apologize. I did not realize how badly I hurt-"  
"Cassie, Cassie, not in front of the kids. I don't want them to have to pick sides." Castiel's face indicated yet another badly-timed joke. _Ouch_.

"I suppose I should be apologizing to you, Sam. He only threatened that he'd kill you after I refused to help him find a way to get you off our lists. I didn't realize you would have to care for him."

Sam sat up trying to yank the cricks in his back into place. "It's okay, Castiel, but why are you here? According to Dean, you were brainwashed back into a good soldier."

The look that Gabriel shot Castiel almost broke Dean's heart. He knew that heartbreak, because that's what he felt when he found out Sam knew and he had been dragged back into this mess.

Gabriel's voice was dangerously calm, "Cassie, what did Michael do?"  
"I feel it's best to answer Sam's questions first, Gabriel." He looked like a puppy waiting for a kick after biting a kid. "I'm here because I'm the only one of us who can still talk to the Family, but I have doubts. And I know that it's wrong for a bunch of murders to be running a city like this, but we need to be careful about what we do. There are eyes on all of us."

"Well, at least give me... Sam, did you throw out your phone yet?" Dean's voice was perfectly level, but a note of panic passed through his face.  
"I... did not."  
Gabriel sighed. "Please at least tell me you don't have it in your pocket."  
"I... might."  
"Cas, did you trace our phone signals?"  
"Yes, Dean, but I've actually been doing it since I got caught. I had to make sure you were still moving. I got Sam's number when you called him and tracked that too."

Gabriel had to chuckle at that. "Smart, Cassie. But we still need to destroy that phone. Can you take it out back and shoot it?"  
"Gabriel, you know that would garner too much attention. And if I found you, the others might no-"

"Well, hello boys." Balthazar's face was angular.  
"Balthazar, please-"  
"How nice to see you again, Cassie, but you should get going. In fact, you should all leave _now_. Michael made a mistake leaving me in charge of Castiel, but it won't take him long to remedy it."  
"Hello again, Balthy. So nice to see you. Played any good pranks lately?"  
"Just deceiving our 'brother' into thinking that I'm actually a trustworthy soldier instead of a guy whose only loyalties are profit and his real family. Now go!"

The four fled the scene together, at least as well as two assassins and a guy carrying his friend could.  
"What now?" Dean panted, "There's really no room for a plan here!"  
"We do our best to survive, Dean, just like we always have. I'll call you when I have a better idea."  
"Are you serious, Cas? You called a meeting and you don't even have a plan yet?"  
"Dean!" Sam's voice was breathy not only from exasperation, but Gabriel was _heavy_. "Dean! We don't have a plan and I think that the best thing we could do right now is to split up. I'll get a disposable phone and send you the number. We'll figure it out late-" The sidewalk was uneven, and Sam tripped. Unfortunately, in their haste to leave, he pretty much just scooped Gabriel up, so now the ex-assassin was being crushed under his huge frame.

Castiel and Dean were thankfully nowhere to be seen now. "You sure know how to treat a girl like a princess, Samsquatch," Gabriel groaned. _Even when you're hurt, you can't stop the shade_. Sam pushed his hands against the ground to try and get off...

"Gay!" someone yelled, and Sam nearly fell again. The two looked over to see a black-haired woman standing nearby. "Geez, Westley and Buttercup, could you be more obvious?"

"I actually fell on him."  
"Right, whatever. Anyway, I should shoot you for being in Demon territory, but I think I'd rather just ask if you wanna make a deal."  
"A deal?" Gabriel was confused. Demons never wanted to make deals unless you sold yourself out...

"Look, you two honestly look like you died and got resurrected by being pulled through a hedge backward. I think I can say you'd get the better part of this deal." She smiled, and for some reason, while it was manipulative and angular, Gabriel found it more comforting than Michael's.

Sam apparently agreed and managed to get Gabriel piggybacking again.

"Follow me into Hell, guys. I think you'll find it... less torturing than you remember."


	17. Chapter 17

Dean was running. It was one thing to have nowhere to hide from one assassin, but now almost every killer in the city would be trying to find him. He chose a a bus terminal as the best place to sleep until he could find one to a different part of the city. He couldn't leave, not without Sammy.

* * *

Castiel had to walk like he was just part of the crowd- it was just another day, he was going to go file Michael's paperwork. But he was panicking.

* * *

Gabriel let his mind wander a bit while he was clinging to Sam's shoulders. No one, maybe not even Castiel, seemed to know how many assassins Michael had. He could have slapped himself for always trying to pay as little attention to his brother and his schemes as possible. _The best defense is just to stay out of it_.

Since they ended up walking quite a ways, and Gabriel was still concussed, the rhythm of Moose's steps eventually lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Damn it, Gabriel was heavy. And now that he'd gone limp, it was like he was half again as heavy. Sam just wished he could walk. He was honestly struggling to walk, listen to Meg, and keep Gabriel on his back.

"Need a break there, Ennis?" Meg, as her name turned out to be, was smiling sharply, but she actually seemed to be a bit concerned.  
"Why do you care?" Sam didn't mean to be terse, but Demons... if the Demons took pity on you, you were really fucked.  
"Look, Ginormatron, I need to get you to Hell alive. Look, I know who you two are. Put him down, and I can show you."  
"If you want to steal him, I should warn you he's very heavy, especially now that he's unconscious." Sam was joking, but he seriously considered the fact that they might be shot right there. He gently sat on the ground and untangled Gabriel's arms and legs.

"Look," Meg pulled up the bottom of Gabriel's shirt and coat to reveal a red hand print on his lower back. "That, my friend, is the mark of the Family."  
"I know. That's who we're running from."  
"No, you don't understand. That's the mark of _the Family_- only the original members have that. If anyone who isn't one of them gets it without... "Michael's" permission, they're punished." She had stood up and was trying to show Sam what she meant.

Gabriel had woken up when she touched his back as a force of habit. He just happened to pipe up at this point: "Yeah, but you're forgetting that being one of the people with the tattoo is punishment enough for anyone."  
"Oh good, Russel, Morris woke up. Now we can all have strippers and ice creme."  
"But seriously, aren't you going to tell him what this tattoo actually means... whoever you are?"

"I'm Meg, and you should tell him, you dirty Angel."  
"All I know, Meg, is that there are only three- well, four of us if you count that after a lot of begging, Michael gave it to Castiel too- but only three of us had that tattoo originally. And we're the members that actually get the most shit."  
"Actually, there were four of you with that tattoo, but you would only remember your fearless leader Michael, you, and Raphael, wouldn't you?"  
"Are you saying I have another brother I forgot?"

"Gabriel," Sam interrupted, "You didn't even remember your own last name until I told you. Maybe you have forgotten one of your 'brothers' in all that commotion in your mind."  
"You're partly right, Sammy-"  
"How do you know _my_ name?"  
"Let's put it this way, Michael would never give up his power, Raphael is ridiculously loyal to the Family, and Castiel... well, his eyes could pierce you to your soul, at least according to our sources. Also, you two and your brothers have become quite famous in the last few days. Very few manage to defect from the Family live, so I have to congratulate you. But if you're rested up, Bullwinkle, we need to keep moving."

Sam started to reach for Gabriel before interjecting, "How far do we need to go?"  
"Only about eleven blocks now."  
Sam threw Gabriel over his shoulder so he was hanging almost upside down. Meg laughed at the image, and Sam hissed, "This is revenge for getting yourself hurt to the point where I had to carry you," before laughing about it too.

Gabriel was not amused, or at least, he didn't want to be.

"I'm sorry, Meg, what was that you were saying about me being right?" Sam said after a few minutes.  
"I was saying that Michael's done everything he could to make the Family forget their brother- his brother. 'Lucifer'- and I am not shitting you about his name- has been in jail, since... well, no one really knows. Practically the beginning of time around here."  
"Ah. I see."

"No, now you see. Welcome to Hell, boys. Please leave your shoes at the door so you don't track in dirt." Hell seemed to be a large warehouse guarded by enforcers all wearing the demon's paraphernalia- dark sunglasses, bloody hands, and mysterious circular patches.

"You seem to run a pretty tight ship around here," Gabriel managed to pipe up.  
"Thanks, that's mostly Lilith's doing, though I really work for Crowley."  
"So, if it's so great, what do you need us for?" Gabriel could literally feel Sam's skepticism rumble through his lungs.

"Hi. I'm Lilith," another female Demon asserted, "And you, my friends, are going to break Lucifer out."


	18. Chapter 18

"Wait, you want _us_ to break your little legend out of jail?" Gabriel deserved his incredulity- he couldn't walk, and Sam seemed pretty well worn out after the past few days.

Lilith smiled in an altogether eerily familiar fashion. "We only need the boy here. You were... a bonus, a deal clincher if you will."

"But why me?" Sam's voice was wispy and worn.

"Because we needed a sacrificial lamb. We-"

"Meg, shhh. Spoilers." Lilith tried to smile gently, but it was even scarier than her previous smile. "We know who you are, Sam, and we know your brother. Let's just say your life is not a coincidence."

"We can't back out alive, can we?" Gabriel was beginning to tire as well; all the blood had rushed to his head long ago, and it was making him lightheaded. "How long do we get at least?"

"No, and you'll know when it's time. We'll be sending you... signals. But first we need you rested up," Lilith said.

"Fine. But our 'rest' better not be interrupted." Gabriel smirked _Sammy Sammy Sammy, of course they're going to interrupt any sort if rest we get. But it's cute that you still believe we're going to make it. _He was so busy thinking this, that he didn't even hear Sam finish "Especially not his with that concussion."

"Whatever you say, sound of Moose-ic. But you and Frodo here... Our plans will, well, work out. You, take them to a holding chamber. Can't have you dropping dead of exhaustion, Sammy."

"Only my brother calls me that," he grumbled while walking inside.

* * *

"Dean, you can't stay here."

"But Cas-"

"Dean, I'll admit you look plenty different with the hair cut, suit and whatever, but Michael-"

"Cas! I'm tr-"

"Michael isn't stupid, Dean! He won't believe that we conveniently got a new assassin right as I tell him I **have** to switch off your case- _which by the way won't be fucking easy... He's gonna kill me, Dean. _So, fine, hide here. But just remember this late-"

"Cas!" Dean clapped his hands down on his shoulders. His voice softened, "Castiel Novak, I'm not going to ruin your life like that. I couldn't poss-"

"You already have ruined my life, Dean Winchester," the acrid voice. Castiel yanked himself away. "If I' never met you, I would be an innocent accountant for a terrible and impressive criminal organization. Or maybe you would have killed me. I'd rather be dead at you hands- you'd be quick about it. But Michael is merciless, Dean. He's going to break me... dean, do you know why Michael doesn't assassinate anymore? Do you know why my brother stays in here?! The last time my brother killed someone..." Castiel's face went blank, his back straightened, his shoulders fell back, and if at all possible, all the color seemed to drain from his eyes. This was the man who did what needed to be done. This was the man who had lost his father, his memories , and his inhibitions beyond _do what Michael says, do what Michael says, **DO what MICHAEL SAYS you lowly dirt-sucking shit** **mistake of a child**._

And Dean was afraid. This was a man on the edge of killing him on the spot to save himself. He tried to make his voice soft and gentle, "Cas... Cas... Cas, I need you to understand: I can't change what already happened, and you ruined my life too. Wait, that isn't what I meant. Cas, I don't want you to get hurt. I faked my death- I made sure one of your lower minions found me in a pool of blood and everything. I hid here as a sort of 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, learn their tricks and kick their asses.'"

Cas still hadn't reacted to Dean except to stare murderously down at him. Dean pulled out the final stops, "Castiel Novak, I need your help right now. I need you to find your way back here and teach me how to blend in. Please, I've been a free agent so long that I don't remember how to function in real society. _Help me._"

Cas moved his lips slowly as his face softened- his eyes moved down to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

It was only two days before Sam was dropped a "hint" about his task. Some lower level Demons attacked him while he was getting food for Gabriel. He was still dangerously tired and there were six of them.

"Sooo, honey boy..." one lisped into his ear as the others held him down giggling. "I hear you were quite the asset to our queen. Let me tell you, I could do some things-"

"Enough!" Meg called from the end of the hall, "It's clear he isn't strong enough yet! Get off him."

"I might thank you except that you set them on me, didn't you?" Sam's bitchface could have curdled milk. Now he had fifteen new bruises that had to heal, and Gabriel's food was all over the floor.

"Well... I didn't exactly come up with the plan, but yeah, I was in charge."

"Thanks for that, jerk.'

"Well, I was expecting you to be... better rested. Is your boyfriend keeping you up? Are going to have to move the younger Demons away?"

Sam ground his teeth. "No, but someone has to keep watch while Gabriel is unconscious, which is most of the time at the moment. So yeah, thanks for that again. It's not like it's easy finding food around here."

Meg's smile looked less dangerous for a second, "Look, we need you to get in there alive. Actually, we need you to complete your task alive. So here's the deal- we won't bother you again until the kid can stay awake, but don't tell Lilith I told you how long it would be until the next time. She places the utmost importance on surprising our enemies."

Sam didn't soften under this treatment- he knew about Stockholm Syndrome, even if he couldn't remember the name. "And where do I look for my next meal?"

Meg's smile returned sharply, "Go see Crowley. One left, then two rights and he'll be the first door."

"Does anyone have a normal name around here?" Sam sighed to himself.

* * *

"Cas, are you okay?"

"Dean... you need to fit in here."

"Yes, but Cas are you... functional in there? I've lost a lot of good people because they saw too much. One day, they're sad, the next they have a flashback, and suddenly I have to watch them walk purposefully into a shootout. I don't like losing people, Cas. I don't have a family-"

"And you're calling this place a family?"

"No, I'm calling Gabriel and Balthazar a family. As for me, well, I just have you, Sam, and a long list of dead people."

"Dean, we don't have time for this right now. You faked our death? (Dean nodded) fine, okay, so a new recruit needs to get pulled to the top... Generally, you gotta act like Michael's... lap dog."

"Or, I could have an office romance with anemone higher up..."

"My brothers aren't the type... Oh you mean me. Ummm... Michael has made it pretty abundantly clear that he doesn't want us to value anyo- anything over him."

"So just do what he says. And you just killed a huge problem for him- he could be lenient."

"Dean, my brother..."

"Office romance, Cas, take it or leave it. It doesn't have to be public." Dean smirked, and Castiel found the least public supply closet.

Of course it came down to this. Dean stared at Cas' lips as they stood in the closet, just panting. It had sounded like a good idea in theory, but... now what? he blinked, and suddenly there was a very gentle touch on his lips, and before his eyes were open again it was gone.

"I thought you only did sneak attacks on your victims."

"And I thought you knew you were on my list." Cas chuckled as he opened the door.


	20. Chapter 20

"The door's stuck."

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be stuck?"

"Thre's no way out."

"We could climb out the air ducts."

"One, we're grown men, we'd get stuck. Two, we're grown men, it would collapse. Three, we're grown men, so we'd better freaking find a less stupid plan. And finally four, the air ducts only lead to a sheer wall so people can't climb in, because Michael, as I may have mentioned before, is dutifully paranoid."

"they don't pass over any other rooms?"

"No, the janitor's closets are all on the outside of the buildings."

"Fuck. We could scream to be let out."

"Why would we be in here? Did you do this on purpose so we could get caught?"

"No, but isn't it really f-" Castiel looked so betrayed at that point that Dean stuttered to a stop. "Cas, I didn't do it. and I could see if there's another way out. There's always some way out."

"Not in my experience."- the whispered curse.

* * *

"Gabe, we have about a week before they try to get me to leave again. Do you have any semblance of a plan?"

"No, Sammy, can't say that God came into my dreams and blessed me with some divine revelation."

"Gabriel, they literally are looking for any way to kill you if it means they can finish their plan faster."

"I know, I just... I don't have any ideas. I mean, I don't know who I am, I can't remember most of the last few days, and we are literally in a gang hideout because the have some secret plan for you. Man, is there anything about us that we know?"

"Ummm... you're an assassin, and I was a lawyer. We grew up on the streets together, well, not together, but in the same streets. You're about to throw up, (which Gabriel did, very dramatically) and now's when you ask why I didn't come back with food and ibuprofen for your headache."

"Smart boy, Moose. Now where's my food?"

"The demons spilled it, so no I have to go get it from someone else."

"Well hurry up. Throwing up nothing is hardly a pleasant experience."

* * *

"hello, Moose. I'm guessing you're here for a favor."

"You must be Crowley. Honestly, I thought you'd be more intimidating."

The smallish, well-dressed figure leaned onto one foot and yawned. "Whatever, Moosifer. If you don't think I have all the power I need, you don't know me. What do you want anyway?"

"Where's the food?"

"So your boyfriend finally had to eat. Spoiler alert, the food you kept giving him is only making him sicker- _it's spoiled, dumbass._ I'll give you food, if you make a deal with me."

"Which would be?"

"In the unlikely- incredibly, incomprehensibly, annoyingly unbelievable- circumstance that you somehow survive- which don't get me wrong, you boys always do somehow, at least since we've been watching you- you need to help me."

"How? And how long have you been watching me?!"

"We've watched you since you were born on the streets, Sammy. Think of us as your guardian angels. And I need you to make sure Lucifer there doesn't wipe us all off the face of the earth or, at the very least, me. We were his creations, but he never really loved us. We were an act of revenge on Michael and their father. Wha'd'ya say?"

"Fine. Whatever. Can you get me food now?"

"Seal the deal. Kiss me."

"Fine, sure, WHATEVER. _JUST GIVE ME SOME GODDAMN FOOD_." Sam took a deep breath and quickly kissed Crowley. He had nothing to lose at this point really.

"Why did you do that?"

"Crowley, we don't have time for a psychoanalysis. Where's the food?"

"Right there, in those fridges by the back corner. I'm technically our merchant/meal planner guy. But the question still stands, why did you do that willingly?"

"One, I wanted to save a guy's life. Two, kissing was a traditional way of sealing deals in the ancient world, so I figured this somehow re-surged in your little gang. Finally, because I am literally dying of hunger too."

"Smart Moose. Keep hiding anything you feel, or Lucifer _will_ use it against you." Crowley opened the fridge and packed Sam an entire bag of food. "Don't eat it all at once," he warned, "Because our supplies are monitored, and I prefer to be subtle about how I get hold of it."


	21. Chapter 21

Gabriel ate the food Sam came back with and immediately fell back asleep. A few minutes later, his face was scrunched and he was holding his head. _Apparently, you can get headaches while you're asleep._ Sam tried to very gently stroke his hair, hoping it would go away. Finally, he had to rustle through the bag and found a bottle of ibuprofen at the bottom labeled, "If you ever get sick of his whining."

Two tablets, and a small glass of water from the sink later, Gabriel was back asleep. Sam realized it had been quite awhile since he had slept too, but since their room was in the center of the building wit no windows or clocks, he couldn't place how long. _Another disorienting tactic._ He decided to lay down on the single bed, back-to-back with Gabriel, and try to sleep. _Even if I oversleep, it won't matter. We have enough food for a few days. The Demons probably have keys to this door, but they haven't tried to use them yet. Maybe we are safe enough for now._

Suddenly Gabriel clutching him in his sleep as he whimpered softly. Sam stroked his head and tried to make the headaches go away. It was definitely time for some sleep.

* * *

Dean decided to crawl through the air ducts anyway. He came back a few minutes later, mumbling something about a fork in the duct work.

"What?" Castiel yelled up.

"I said, there's a fork in the duct work, and I don't think it leads anywhere good. Maybe I should stay up here and you can yell for help."

"Dean, this part of the building is practically abandoned!"

"Tell them you were looking for toilet paper!"

"_Fine_, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Castiel's cries of help were so deafening that Dean had to curl up in a ball, even in the ducts. But it only took five minutes for them to stop. Dean pressed his ear to the celing below, hoping to scope out their situation.

"No, Inias, I was just looking for some toilet paper."

"All I'm saying Castiel is that you were in that closet for a long time."

"Well look around, there's no one else here. Now let me out, or I will make sure that you never question me again."

"No need for that, just try to remember that this closet locks. And I think Michael wants to see you."

"Thank you, now _go away_." Inias seemed to have run away, judging by the speed of the very soft footsteps Dean could hear. "You can come down now, there's no one to catch us."

Dean jumped down from the ceiling. "Cas, I thought you said the vents just lead outside.'

"Well they do?"

"Apparently not. Anyway, I need to go 'join.' You should definitely find Michael. Ac-"

"Dean, he's my brother. You go hide, and I will do my best to act like the dutiful little brother I've always been. He has always spared from the worst of it for some reason, and he may still have a soft spot for me. Now get lost so I don't have to eliminate you as a spy." Castiel's trench coat swept behind him as he sped away.

Dean ran away, wondering why the air ducts would even have detours.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam woke up to Gabriel whining for candy.

* * *

"So, Castiel, I heard you came out of the closet today."

"With all my respect, Michael, you've made it abundantly clear that we are not to have weaknesses."

* * *

"Gabe, I don't have any candy."

"Theeeen go get me sooome, Sammyyyy... pleeeease..."

* * *

"Well, you've always done a very good job for me, and generally you aren't a field agent."

* * *

"Gabriel, I had a hard enough time finding food, let alone candy!"

* * *

"Sir, you're testing my loyalty. I would never value someone as much as you."

"Well, I like my agents happy."

* * *

"Fine. But I'm gonna be all grumpy from low blood sugar. Let's see how you like that."

"You're a child, Gabriel."

* * *

"Dearest brother, nothing could make me as happy as serving you."

"Well, I think you have always done a good job of that, even if you never did exactly what I told you to. Have some fun."

* * *

"You don't mean that."

"No I don't, but you're not getting candy."

* * *

"You're mistaken, I've always done what you've asked."

"No, you've always done something along the lines of what I asked but never what I said."

* * *

"Whatever."

* * *

"I'm sorry, brother."

"All I'm saying, Castiel, is if you find someone I would approve of, they can be put under our protection."

"May they be marked?"

"Castiel, I said someone i would approve of. I want someone who won't hurt my little brother... or lead him astray."

"Indeed, Michael. Well, rumors of romance in my life are greatly exaggerated."

"Don't forget our little talk Castiel. I want you to be happy."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Sammy, what was life like when we lived in the streets?" Gabriel was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He had actually been awake for who knows how long, but he knew he'd been keeping the Mooseketeer from sleep for a long time- he deserved some rest. He just couldn't resist talking any longer.

Sammy stayed on his side facing away. "I mean, I really don't like to think about it much, Gabe. We were homeless poor kids in a city that already had a lot of gang violence."

"But wasn't there anything good there?"

"No, there wasn't anything good that I didn't have once I finally got off those streets."

"Oh."

"Don't feel too bad. You don't even remember. I bet it's worse not even knowing who you are."

"The problem is that I feel like I could remember. (the laughter loudly began to ring through his head again, forcing Gabriel to touch his temples hoping for some relief) Everything is shadowy, but it seems like it's there, but it's not."

"Don't stress about it."

"How can I not stress? There's a younger man here, practically still a boy-"

"HEY!"

"A boy who knows more about who I was before my mind was all twisted around my brother's finger than I do! I can't not stress about that Sammich! I just want to know why I forgot. I just want to know why all I remeber is my father laughing..."

"You can remember that?"

"Yeah why? It's the only thing I remember."

"No reason."

"Sammy, you know the only way I know anything is through your words right?"

"Gabe... I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ok."

"Gabe, look, wait until I wake up again, okay?, maybe we can talk abut it then." Sam started snoring.

Gabriel Novak stared at the ceiling, praying something good could come of his past.


	23. Chapter 23

The next time Sam stirred, Gabriel flipped over towards him expectantly, hoping for answers. But he was just squirming in his sleep. Gabriel shifted back onto his back. If he didn't know better, he might wonder why one of them wasn't sleeping on the floor. Instead, he stared at the ceiling as Sam suddenly went very stiff and whimpered.

_Of course he's having a nightmare. I asked him about something he didn't want to discuss._ He stroked Sam's longest hairs away from his face. _C'mon, Sammy, you're better than this. I need you to be here for me too._

Sam just tightened up into a ball.

* * *

"So, 'Steve' are you willing to die for Michael? Are you willing to sacrifice everything for the Family?" He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"I always have before."

"No, not to sacrifice everything for your family, to sacrifice for _the Family_. We are your family now, no one else. You are no one but another brother."

"Yes, I will." Dean's smile quirked a bit down. He knew that oaths were to be taken seriously, but if Cas was in the family, he could honestly say he would be loyal to them.

"Well then," the interviewer said, "we'll just have to test that." He stood and led Dean into another room.

"What are you going to do?"

"Your loyalty must be tested. Michael!"

"Yes, baby brother?"

"I have found us a new recruit near the front doors." Castiel's eyes didn't waver from Michael's. If he was supposed to be the insubordinate brother, he would act like it.

"And what makes you," Michael's eyes flashed looking at Dean, "Think the Family needs a new member?"

"Well, you did kill that scary hit-man that was wandering the streets." Dean tried to lace his voice with awe and fear, but that was difficult when talking about himself, even in the third person.

"Very true, but how can you help us?" Michael's smile could have popped a balloon.

"Well, I'm not a bad shot myself."

"Ever killed a man before?"

"Well, yes actually a few."

"Okay, you're going to have to prove you can do it. Castiel, go with him- your target is Rachel*, a low-level demon."

"I will make sure he takes care of her, brother."

"Good. Castiel here is one of my best soldiers..."

"Steve."

"Steve, Castiel is one of my best soldiers. You could learn a lot from him." Castiel looked honestly heartbroken. Dean recognized it as the look of a man who didn't want to kill anyone, let alone be good at it.

"I'll do my best, sir." And a pat of Dean's soul flaked off- Castiel could see it. The man may have killed, but he was honest about it. He killed to make the city safe for Sam, and now Castiel had messed it all up.

They tried to hold their straight faces until they were out of the room.

"why, Cas? Why can't we just leave?"

"Because our brothers are out there, and we have to protect them."

* * *

"Sammy," Gabriel whispered, stroking his arm, "Sam, Sam, I know I got us into this situation, but don't worry about me." _It's not working_. "Moose, you need to wake up. It's not real. _Sam_. Sam, c'mon wake up, I didn't mean to do this." _Oh my god, what do I do?_ Gabriel decided the best thing to do might be to just leave. _Maybe being in an unfamiliar place with a strange person is freaking his brain out._ Unfortunately, his body also took the moment to remind him why Sam was sleeping in the first place when he fell off the bed and just avoided slamming his head into the ground.

"Gabe, you okay?"  
"Peachy, Sammy, but I should be asking how you are."  
Sam lifted him off the floor slowly. "I'm... fine, Gabe."  
"Really, because your unconscious whimpering would say otherwise."  
"You asked me about our childhood, and there's just some thinks I don't want to talk about."  
"Is there anything you can tell me?"  
"You were happy."

* * *

*sherlock-who-tardis on tumblr. I said I'd give her a shout out.


	24. Chapter 24

"Wait Sam, what do you mean? I'm always happy."

"Gabriel, I have never seen you as happy as you were then. You used to play pranks and pickpocket people for candy and share your meager food and play stupid games and tell jokes and laugh and cry when your brothers fought. You were a good kid, but... no, I can't talk about it."

"It's okay, Sammy, I don't want you to tell me." Gabriel realized there was literally nothing inside him left of that child. He remember what it was like to be happy only when Sam told him what it was like. The laughter rang through again.

Sam sat down on the side of the bed. "You have to understand, Gabriel. I will eventually have to tell you, preferably before the Demons throw us into that big plan of theirs. The problem is, you were the only one to lose things when... when everything fell apart."

"Oh." Gabriel didn't know what else to say.

* * *

"Dean, this should be easy. Rachel is a low-level demon, just a leader of one street. She's killed a bunch of people, but she isn't exactly paranoid about being taken out yet."

"I know!" Dean couldn't help but snap. He'd killed a bunch of people, but only people he thought were threats to Sam. This woman had nothing to do with them, but... he had to, for Sammy. "Cas, you can't ask me to do this. I don't kill people just because."

"This is too much to ask, Dean, I know, but we have to keep Sam and Gabriel safe... wherever they are. If it means anything, I would do everything to not have you do this. But I suspect they're watching us right now, as I do have a talent for getting too close to my charges."

Dean lined up his sights, quickly shot, and watched her fall from the head shot. Another piece of his soul flaked off, fell to the ground, disintegrated. Who was he becoming?

* * *

"Michael, it's not my fault he hesitated."

"I know, brother, but hesitations lead to questions, questions lead to doubts, and doubts lead to disobedience." His voiced softened, "I just don't want you to end up like Gabriel."

Cas tried not to stiffen. "Or maybe you're already too much like him. Castiel, do I have to remind you who's in charge again?"

"No, sir. You are my light and my leader. I have nothing outside your salvation." These words came too easily. What did disobeying his brother mean when he could still say and even perhaps believe these things? Was he going to hell already?

"Good boy. Run along and calculate the interest on our 'investments.' I believe some local politicians may owe us money."

"Yes, brother."

* * *

Cas was nowhere to be found, but it seemed Dean was also not being sent out again. He let out a slight sigh of relief. _What is the city coming to? More accurately, what has the city already come to? What kind of place doesn't even do anything when people are shot left and right, gangs run the streets, and assassins run the government? Am I really part of the solution?_

Dean found he was being sidetracked by some wolf-whistling girls. He did feel pretty good in his suit, but he wasn't interested right now. _There are more important issues at hand, boy,_ he heard someone in his head gruff. He kept his head down and tried to make it out of the building without being reeducated. Eventually it would happen, but hopefully Sam and Gabriel would have their plan first.


	25. Chapter 25

Two days passed? Sam just stayed in the room, sitting on the bed. Gabriel slept a lot, because he had promised himself not to speak about past, but he couldn't think of anything else to talk about. It was dark and quiet and just a bit too cold- if the room were a person, it would have borne more than a passing resemblance to Fitzwilliam Darcy.

They sat in the Darcy room silently together, trying to figure out the best plan. After what they felt should have been a week since fleeing the apartment, Gabriel found he could walk again, albeit very slowly and only with his eyes open. They called it good and ventured out to get more food.

'Well, the dead really do walk among us."

"Crowley, I just need more food."

"Angel, tell your boyfriend to be more polite," the Demon twittered, "He should remember that you two are only here because I will it."

Gabriel held up a hand to Sam. "Also, because you will it? As I recall, Lilith was to one to bring us inside from the cold. We're just your lost puppies, aren't we?"

"Lilith wishes she was in charge, but there are some of us here who actually have the power to shut down the whole place without a problem. And you two are just a bit above stray animals. Sammy, did you tell him about our deal?"

Sam blanched. O_f course I forgot to tell him, I was too upset about the other thing._ Gabriel looked so confused and expectant... "I promised we'd protect h-"

"No, you promised you'd protect me. The other one is more of a liability, so I'll leave him to protecting you if he so wishes."

Gabriel glowered at him. "ite et paedicate te. angelici vobīs terrendi sunt. _ego tibi terrendus est._1"

Crowley quirked an eyebrow but respectfully separated himself. "demitigate cōleos. etiamsi nescit nos, non necesse est audire defanatissimos verbos infantis Sammi.2"

"Guys, what are you saying about me?"

"Nothing important, Sam-o. Crowley and I are just having a little _discussion_ about respect."

"Mommy, mommy, he used bad words!"

"Whatever guys, Gabe and I need food. Can you give us some or not?"

"Fortunately, Sammich, I can. But you guys need to be prepared. Now that the miracle boy can walk, they're going to be all over you. Prepare yourselves, because rescuing Lucifer... rescuing Lucifer is not a preschool day trip. You've never even experienced anything like a tenth of it. And I was trying to warn your precious angel that he might want to save himself while he can."

"Well, I'm not leaving."

"Fine. Take your food and go, because you're both of no use to me. metuo ne morirentur et causarentur me periri.3

* * *

1Go and sodomize yourself. Y'all must fear the angels. _You should fear me._

2Calm (your) testicles. Even if he can't understand us, it isn't necessary for baby Sammy to hear very profane language.

3I fear lest y'all should die and cause me to be killed.

[If anyone cares to know why it's testicles, the Roman's didn't sexualize breasts really. They sexualized the whole female form. Besides, I thought it was funny that they had swears based only on the actual genitals, screwing and poop.]


	26. Chapter 26

The demons attacked them before Sam even had his foot completely over the threshold. After they beat the living crap out of the gang, Meg appeared.

"You know it's time boys."

"Yes, we know," Gabriel growled, "But can't we know anything first?"

"Lucifer is in the city's maximum security prison. You break him out, we can overthrow the Family once and for all."

"And you guys will take over," Sam mused. "That's such an improvement."

"Show some thanks, Sam. We have kept you alive and fed."

"_HARDLY_! I mean, don't you guys have a doctor or something for me?" Gabriel was clearly enraged.

"You aren't going. Sam has to save Lucifer himself."

"Why?" Sam realized the other man's voice was suddenly softer than he'd heard it except when he'd been woken up from the nightmare. It was the voice of someone who had been keeping him alive and didn't want him to die now.

"Because this is a one-man job, twat. You'll be briefed on the way to prison, Sammy." She smiled acridly. "Don't leave without our leader. You may not live to regret it."

"But why me?"

"We have prophecies, mostly, we know that you're the only one who remembers those streets like it was yesterday. Now get going toward the entrance." She turned to Gabriel. "And as for you, pet, you better get back to your room and lock the door, or the monsters might get in. Wouldn't want you scared to sleep, would we?"

More laughter rang through his mind as Gabriel ran. Well, pretended to run while plotting to save Sam once he found a way out.

* * *

More people died at Dean's hand. He found himself disappointed that it was becoming easier. W_hy aren't I sad? These are people, not pawns I'm taking trying to get back my queen of a brother and his boyfriend._

Cas was not making it easier with his excuses and siding with Michael. _What happened to the kid trying to get my name pulled of the hit list? What happened to all these people I see? No one is naturally this loyal._

Of course, any questions, any suspicion could get him killed. so "Steve" kept his mouth shut, did his jobs, and tried not to break down under the weight of killing people for one person. Who cared about the other, he was dead now.

Of course, he still got called into Michael's office.

* * *

"Michael, I'm begging you, he's no one. He's loyal."

"Castiel, brother, all our recruits are reeducated. They have to learn the ways of our Family. And you should be honored that you found someone so trusted as to only need two days to prove himself."

'I know. But i'm just not sure-"

"Is that a doubt, Castiel? Just as I feared, I'm going to have to do you too. I have a busy schedule, so you two are going to be reeducated together. That sounds like a fun play date. In fact, I think I'll even do you first so I can show Steve what happens to the disobedient."

"Michael, please don-"

"I've made up my mind, Castiel. If you say one more word, I'm going to have you both shot on the spot."

Castiel nodded mutely and bowed his head, but his eyes flashed in a way that left Michael uneasy. This was the brother that might still cling to the old ways. This was the one that might have to be destroyed, and he really didn't want to.

They were brothers after all.


	27. Chapter 27

"Cas, where are we going? I thought you said we needed to keep this quiet. What's happening to you man?" Castiel just shook his head and stubbornly led Dean through the silent halls. "Fine, don't talk to me, but can I at the very least know what's happening with you?" Castiel stopped only long enough to look at Dean. There was a mist across his irises that turned them almost grey. Then he turned back and started walking even faster.

"Cas, buddy, please we don't have to do this. We can just run away, join Gabriel and the gang. How bad would that be really?" Dean ran in front of Castiel so he was actually walking backward. "C'mon man, whatever it is, we can fix it!" Castiel just shook his head more vehemently, grabbed Dean's wrist, and strode towards Michael's office. Th quicker they got there, the less punishment they might get.

"Oh, come in boys." Michael's smile sliced to Dean's core. He hated the man already, but now he understood why Castiel had never left before. This was a man whose power extended beyond himself, his overreaching appendages covering an entire city.

And Dean wanted to scream, but the door shut and there was no one else to hear except Cas, the baby in the trench coat, raised to kill.

* * *

Gabriel eventually found that the Darcy room, like its namesake, had a few openings. He slipped quietly out through the vents until he found he was just inside the building. Security patrolled outside, and he memorized the patterns fairly quickly, planning the quickest escape route.

Unfortunately, he had not budgeted for a video camera just outside the grate. Demons flooded just below him, and he found it difficult to even think about lining up a good shot. But Meg was suddenly there, and they all dissipated back into their patrols. He slowly climbed down the bricks.

"Make sure Lucifer doesn't kill all of us," she warned, "Or I make sure he takes your precious Samuel too."

Gabriel ran towards the only home he remembered. There was no plan, but Dean and Castiel were clever. They could help him get Sammy back.

* * *

"So, I've heard you two have been a bit... unruly. My my, that won't really do, will it?" Dean bit the inside of his lip and looked to Cas, hoping his fear could be masked as the innocence of a new recruit. But this was Castiel, and he had no sympathy on his face. Or more accurately, he had too much repressed fear and lines of expectation there to take any comfort.

Dean took a deep breath and tried to squeak, "Sir, I am not sure what I've done, but I do not believe Castiel has done anything to warrant your punishment."

"Well, 'Steve,' Castiel here has allowed you to hesitate before killing. He has not been absolute, and he has not followed my orders correctly. I have elected to correct him before I find it necessary to abort him. And besides," Michael's eyes flashed darkly, "He has not told me who you really are."

"Sir, I have been nothing but truthful with your angel and you."

"Then what's his name, Castiel? Because there has never been a boy named Steve in this city."

Dean shuttered to know how he knew that. "Actually sir, my name is Dean. dean Winchester. Castiel had no idea I was trying to infiltrate your organization."

"If only I could believe you. Dean Winchester is dead. And you, my friend, do not look like a Winchester. Winchesters are hardened, vicious, almost as cruel as I. You are soft and much too trusting. Castiel, remove his shirt- I need to see what tortures lie beneath."

A look of pure panic fell across Castiel's face. "Actually sir," Dean piped up, "I would prefer to do it myself. Sentiments and all that."

Michael looked back and forth. "In that case, Castiel, take his pants too. I see he needs a double-dose of loyalty."


	28. Chapter 28

"Cas, you don't want to do this. You know you don't." Dean's eyes searched Castiel's glacial face.

"Castiel, move. If you keep standing that stiffly, everyone's going to think you're a mannequin." Michael pointedly laughed at his own joke and poked Castiel.

Castiel looked up. _Fear, anxiety, anger, fearfearfearfear, sadness, FEAR. _He slowly unbuttoned Dean's coat and shirt, only to reveal a large red handprint on his shoulder.

Michael froze. "Castiel Novak," he breathed crisply, "You should not have done that. You know what I told you. You know the deal we made when I gave you that tattoo." Castiel turned away from Dean. _I'm sorry, Dean, but I had to keep you safe. Don't mourn me, I've been gone for longer than you remember. Let me go, run away. Please, Father, let me die. Please, just just kill me now._ "Castiel, kneel before your superior. It is time we had an inquisition into you and your 'habits.'"

Castiel's knelt before him, head to the ground. "Forgive me brother, for I have sinned."

Michael kicked him hard enough to make a Beckham proud, and Dean resisted the urge to pull out his derringer.

Even if he did manage to get off a good shot from this distance- considerably more than the ten recommended feet- what were the chances Michael didn't have an appointed second? And what was to stop all the assassins turning on him at the sound? Castiel's mouth was bleeding now- where had Michael kicked him again? Dean wanted to turn away, Castiel's brief glance before Michael screamed, "Focus on the task at hand, Castiel! We will punish him later!" begged him to turn away, but he didn't. Dean found that everything was too horrible to turn away from- assassinations were clean, quick, to the point, but Michael planned to torture them to get his way. The fear started to overwhelm him as Dean's breaths grew ragged and shallow.

"See, Castiel? You're killing this boy! He can't even breathe right watching you work." Seeing Castiel wince, Michael yanked him up by the trench coat he wore and slapped him even harder. Buttons fell off as he literally tore Castiel's shirt and jackets off, remarking "See Cassie? You're so plain, that's why you wear all these clothes. I'm just trying to show you how to be honest with yourself. Be honest Cassie, what is there to hide? We all know you don't look that good." There was a hand print wrapped around each of Castiel's wrists, perfectly mirroring the way Michael held him now.

It was now Dean noticed the fingers on his shoulders were longer, somehow more delicate. Michael slapped Dean hard enough to leave a second red hand print on his face- "Stop glaring and show me some respect!"

Michael was on the ground. Castiel hovered over him, one hand grabbing just above the shoulder. "That's a blood pressure point Dean. We don't have long, even if he wakes up with a searing headache." Dean ran; Castiel fled.

The two made their way out of the building right into the sights of another assassin.


	29. Chapter 29

The car was dark. The sky outside might have been dark. The mug of coffee was dark. The Demons' suits were dark. The clothes they handed Sam were dark.

"Okay, if you're trying to literally keep me in the dark, it's working." Sam was indignant. "Or is this something about your dark intentions?"

"More like you haven't seen the sun in a few days, Moose. Also, you're sort of our whistle in the dark if you will, a last stab before it all goes dark."

"Crowley... what's the plan?" _The stupid, exasperating plan_.

"That's your job, Sammykins. We need you to break Luci out, contact us, and make it back alive if you have to."

"Fine. And if I get killed?"

"We all die."

"Great, no pressure there. Remind me why _I_ have to do it?"

"There are some things I can tell you, and others that would hurt you to know, and still others I just don't know. But you seem to be the only living person Lucifer would trust."

"I'm not... I'm not one of you. I don't kill people."

"That's exactly why we need you. Lucifer's gonna need some to help him waltz out, and you're just nice enough to trust."

* * *

Gabriel followed the two. He jumped across roofs. Silence reigned. A soft thud. Castiel led Dean into an alley. Dean's breathing echoed very loudly.

"Where's... Sammy?"

"Drink some water, Dean. We're safe right here for now." Dean took Gabriel's water. Castiel put his hip flask away. The water tasted like minerals. It was warm. Dean thought of blood. _OH MY GOD IS CAS BLEEDING?_ He looked- only a little.

Dean set the water down. A car rolled past. As it grew quieter in the alley, Gabriel sat up and opened his eyes.

"Alright, you seem calmer now. The demons took Sam to spring our brother from prison. I couldn't stop them as _someone_ concussed me, and even without that it would be difficult to take out a dozen thugs alone. What else?"

"We know where the prison is," Dean mused, "And I bet I could even trace with cell is your brother's. But why free your brother?"

"To fight us," Cas realized. "We're better trained, but there's a lot more of them. And if our brother knows enough about us, we could all be killed. The Demons could rule without check."

"Well, yes, Castiel, but do you remember Lucifer?"

"No...t really."

"Well, maybe he's in prison for a reason. Think about it: Michael and Lilith are probably the most vicious and notorious criminals in the city, but they aren't in jail."

"Well, I'm not risking Sam to find out." Dean was already decisively leaving the alley.

Castiel grabbed his shoulder. "Hold on, we need a plan first."

Soft murmuring poured from the alley for a few hours; three ragged figures emerged with the sun and parted ways. They met again only an hour later, cleaned and readied for prison; their plan was about to commence as the Demons' plan neared fruition.


	30. Chapter 30

A pillow and blanket were shoved into Sam's hands. "Get going, before someone steals your toothbrush." He was led to the minimum security bedding area and left to his own devices.

"How'd you get in here?" a large black man groaned.

"I, um... pimped out my girlfriend. Cause she was cheatin' on me anyway." _Thanks for not giving me a cover story before you turned me in as a petty thief, idiots._

"Dude, that's fucked up. You're handsome enough to get another girl... or boy, if she was really that bad."

"I didn't really want another girl. Jess was my life." _At least I don't have to lie during this part._

"That's still super fucked-up, man. Jealousy does not become you."

"Well, how did you get in here?"

"Nah man, I don't wanna talk about it."

"You asked me about my dead girlfrien-"

"_YOU **KILLED** HER?!"  
_

"No, I just wanted to sound cool- I'm in here for petty theft. The gangs got Jess."

"Dude, I'm in here for sleeping on one too many a high-end park bench."

"Winchester." Sam held his hand out.

"Like the Winchesters? John was a regular in here for awhile."

"I know, he left us in the streets when he was."

"Sorry about that. I'm Turner."

"Hey. Do you know where I could find a certain inmate?"

"Well, maybe. But you'd have to tell me which one first."

"Ummm... Novak."

"Dude, don't screw with that one."

"I'm not, I just need to find him and chat."

"He's been in here almost as long as you've-"

"**I KNOW.** I remember before he was in. He just wanted their father to pay attention to their needs instead of messing with street urchins."

"Well, he's in block D, but you'd better try to look less homeless before you meet him."

"I literally have spent the last three days to a week in a dark room. I think I would appreciate anything along those lines."

"Just don't drop the soap."

* * *

_Of course I dropped the soap. And let me guess... _Two men grabbed Sam and pinned him to the shower wall as another stoked his shoulder. "Welcome to the Cage, babe. So nice of you to join us."


	31. Chapter 31

Sam stumbled into D block. "Has anyone seen Novak?" he screeched just a bit too loudly.

A skinny, blond man stood, smirking gently, "I believe you're referring to me. Keep your voice down man, this isn't a pep rally, and I'm not some goth kid you have to motivate. What's up?"

"Michael... Michael is wiping us out."

"And that's new? Listen kid, I've been in here a long time- you can't blame me for my brother's actions. And I'm not going to lead some inauspicious rebellion from inside."

"No, they sent me in here... They said I... Gabriel needs-"

"How is my brother?" Lucifer was mostly nonchalant, with just a rivulet of concern.

"He's... concussed and in hiding. Michael tried to kill us. Castiel too."

"I thought Castiel was more out of Michael's focus than that."

"You're baby cousin found himself too attached to my brother, I think. He's one of the four now, you know." Sam blanched slightly. "But it's not important. The Demons took me in, but they want me to get you out, or Gabriel will get hurt."

"You don't look so well yourself. Did they give you a timeline?"

"They just said I needed to do it quickly."

"Well, I don't want to leave, but I think we need to take you down to the doctor. You aren't looking well."

"I'm not feeling so hot." Sam stumbled over his feet as Lucifer shepherded him by the arm.

"Keep telling me about outside. Focus on outside."

"Umm... the Demons kept your brother and I in a dark room for days before they sent me to get you. I think it was a disorienting tactic."

"Ah, well, I can't blame them very much. That is straight out of my handbook of manipulation. Keep going."

"Dean and Cas were trying to hide under Michael's nose last time I checked."

"I'm sure that'll work out..." Lucifer mumbled. "He was always so paranoid. Half the reason I left really." He turned to Sam and said, "Ya know, if you know my brothers, I'm betting that you think you know why I left too?"

"I was told you didn't like how much attention your daddy was giving to other street urchins."

Lucifer smiled wryly. "Well, at first, no, I wasn't a huge fan. But the longer I've been in here, the more I've realized I kinda liked some of those kids. And I ruined some of their lives."

"Well, you couldn't have ruined my life more than it already was."

Lucifer stopped, looking Sam over. "You're a Winchester, aren't you? Sam, I'll bet by that attitude."

"You got me. But seriously, we might want to finish getting down to that office if you want to keep me as your new cellmate."

Lucifer smirked just a little, but it didn't hide his sympathy as he continued dragging the tall man down the hall. "Well, Sammy, considering you grew up on the streets when my brother and I were fighting after Dad left with your alcoholic dad, I don't doubt you. I'm sorry. But if it would make you feel any better, I think my penance may be to get Michael locked up too."

"How? He's practically running the town now."

"Then we'll just have to find some part of the town he's not running. It can't be that hard. My brother had reason to be paranoid; he was always so forgetful. By the way, we're here."

Sam told the nurse what had happened. He didn't leave the office for the rest of the day, so Lucifer never got to tell him his plan. Sam knew his brother had to be planning to break him out by now, so a third plan seemed less like a headache and more like a natural offshoot or a helpful distraction. He needed a distraction, because he knew he'd be dealing with this nightmare of a prison for some time.


	32. Chapter 32

"So, our plan as I understand it from vague snippets of memory, is for me to be the produce delivery guy, and you two to try to find another way in while their checking out my delivery for contraband that is rumored to be there but isn't?" Gabriel was incredulous. "That is an incredibly stupid plan. How did we even get to the point where we thought it was good?"

"It was late. We were tired. And as I recall, it was your plan, dear brother."

"We don't have time for your Sasstiel." Dean snorted at that, so Gabriel had to pause before continuing, "All I'm saying is, do either of you knuckle-heads have a better idea? Because this one is sorta dumb."

"My brain is still kind of addled from all that slapping your brother was doing last night." Dean smirked, but the bruise on his face made him wince.

"Such a great opportunity for innuendo, Dean-o. I'm sure Cassy's gonna love dragging your sorry ass back out of that prison."

"Look, maybe we should find somewhere to sleep. I've heard naps often stimulate creative endeavors, and if we still cannot come up with a good plan, Gabriel's isn't the worst thing I've ever heard."

"Castiel, I guess you can strategize."

"There's a reason Michael kept me on the books."

* * *

"So, Sammy, a little birdy told me you had to stay in that office an awful long time yesterday."

"I'm fine now, Lucifer. I believe you were devising a plan about how to get Michael in here?"

"Dude, you haven't known what it was like to be fine since my family screwed over this whole town. But, yes, I believe my brother shouldn't have too much of a hold over the water and food around here. He never did think too far ahead that way- he would have rather terrified you with guns than subtly starved you out, but whatever. Maybe some of my Demons still have a finger in the pie."

"Umm.. I seem to remember a Crowley, dispenser of mystery food."

"Crowley was never a dull one. I'll bet he's got the whole economy under his thumb by now. Anyway, we need to somehow get him to threaten to cut off the city- shouldn't take more than a week without their Whole Foods to get the police off their asses and bringing in my brother."

"And what about all those street urchins? Do they still not matter?"

"Always so self-sacrificing, Sammy. You'll have to talk Crowley into that after you get out, or somehow convince someone to go talk to him for you."

"Our brothers are probably trying to break me out as we speak."

"How long are you in here, anyway?"

"As I recall, I pled guilty to stealing something or having drugs or something like that. I think when I pled guilty, I said something about how much I needed the stuff because I'd lost my job and my girlfriend had just been shot by the gangs and they only gave me like a week or two, to teach me a lesson. It probably didn't hurt when I cried talking about her."

"Sammy, my man, that's a great cover."

"Jess got shot and killed and we're calling it a great cover. That's cool."

"Dude, lighten up. We're about to save the city! AIN'T NO MOUNTAIN HIGH ENOUGH, AIN'T NO VALLEY..."

Sam suddenly remembered part of the reason he hadn't seen Lucifer after he left the Family. _Dude's annoying as hell._ But he kind of mumbled along. He still had time to waste before his brother came crashing through those doors to get him out.


	33. Chapter 33

Lucifer and Sam slowly decided that they needed to get someone from the outside to get the message to Crowley, but one had no contacts, the other, no visitors in the waiting room. Sam decided to go for broke and just call his brother, hoping to some absent god that he hadn't thrown away the last phone yet.

* * *

A nap did not improve the group's ideas. _Of course, sleeping in alleys really isn't the way to end up refreshed anyway, but that's a bit moot._ Gabriel tried to stretch before once again hitting his hand on the wall and crying out in pain. _Never thought I'd miss being yelled at to shut-_ "Shut up Gabriel, I'm on the phone!" _Well, there's your symmetry._

"Yes, Sam, okay I understand. I need to go talk to the guy who got you food, and ask him if he can help your friend Mike get somewhere protected. It won't be a problem: Mike deserves that. I love you, be safe." Dean hung up, and one tear fell to the ground. Castiel started to walk towards him, but Dean held out a hand. "Gabriel, how did you get food with the Demons?"

"There was a guy named Crowley; he fed us for some reason."

"Well, he's gonna help us capture Michael."

"How?" Castiel was suspicious. "I mean, he's a Demon, why would he help us anyway?"

"He wanted Sam to protect him. Maybe we can use that."

"Please, if Sam's plan goes through, Crowley doesn't need our protection anyway."

"Look, if we're gonna get him on our side, we need to hoof it _now_."

"Alright, alright, we're moving. How are we gonna get into that building anyway?"

"I have my ways, Winchester."

* * *

"You seriously just walked up and rang the doorbell."

"Shut up and enjoy the dark. We'll go talk to Crowley in a bit. And don't start getting freaky or I swear I will kill you both."

"Gabriel... those are big words coming from a man who still isn't walking quite straight."

"Castiel, I swear to our dad that I will hurt you if you can't let me have five minutes of peace."

The three sat in silence trying to listen for their guards. They had strolled back to where Gabriel and Sam had been staying, but someone must have seen them.

"Ok, guys. Let's see a man about some food."

"Hello boys." Crowley prated from the threshold as soon as the door was open, clearly enjoying the looks of stupefaction on their faces. "You're lucky I found you first. Now what were you planning on saying to me?"

"We need you to get Michael arrested. Lucifer says he won't come out."

"Ah, how the caged bird does sing. And what makes you think that even if I _could_ do such a thing, I'd ever help out you twats?"

"Crowley, we know you're here because you want to stay alive. The best way to stay alive is to eliminate the competition. And since you might control the food in this town, (Sam had relayed that much in code, at least) you can cut enough of us off to convince the police that Michael is worth their time." Dean was already annoyed to be consulting the enemy, but Crowley was annoying too.

"Do you not remember our city's last food crisis? You, all of you little scrawny orphans, almost died. I took control of this city's food as much for your sake as for mine. I couldn't sleep with the incessant infantile whining."

"Then set aside some emergency supplies for the kids and get it over with quickly." Castiel, always the practical one.

"As if Lilith would ever allow me to stockpile supplies like that."

"She let you have that room all to yourself. You have more freezers and fridges than you let on, Crowley- I heard them humming."

"Alright, I'm in. But we gotta make this quick, cause my niece's birthday is in two weeks and I want there to be cake."


	34. Chapter 34

Prison was hard. Sam would be lying if he said he definitely wouldn't have nightmares, maybe forever, of what had happened to him there. He vaguely remembered a lot of burnt all over his body. But befriending Lucifer hadn't hurt his standing; in fact, as long as he could claim the fallen angel's protection, no one bothered him as much. Three weeks out, he left the prison. And stumbled out into a sunny street of hungry people, begging for change.

* * *

Crowley had followed through, but the police didn't care. They drove their fancy cars over to the next county for food. It wasn't until two weeks in that the protests started, and then they had a conflict of interest. Crowley said he might know of some fine Italian wine that could mysteriously show up in the evidence locker, and suddenly Michael was under federal investigation for bribery, murder and tax evasion. The IRS got him first, and he stood trial by the end of the month. Raphael followed soon after, and Lilith was found guilty of a murder or two that got her locked up or a little while. Crowley was left in charge of the Demons by default, ("She always did like my cooking") but the Family started to devolve into chaos.

* * *

"Crowley, how are we gonna break up the Family? They've never done anything else." Castiel's whining was starting to grind on the Demon's nerves.

"Look, tell them that they all have skills, and no one's going to do much shooting from now on. You'll help them find something else to do with their time. Send me the problem ones. And hang out with your boyfriend."

Gabriel smirked. "Yeah, Cassie. Dean's been pining for you since we got his precious Sammy back in a couple pieces."

"Speaking of, aren't you supposed to be helping Samuel to recover?"

"Shit, if he has a nightmare, I might not be able to take his flak about how he carried me and stayed in that room."

"Go talk to your boyfriends." Crowley was gruff, but the smile he suppressed said there was something satisfying about watching two street kids find happiness.

* * *

Cas and Dean found jobs, one as an accountant, the other fixing cars. It wasn't easy, but they had kinky assassin sex, so who cared? They were as happy as two ex-assassins who were tortured growing up could be. They made each other smile, and there was even the occasional admittance of feelings. It worked for them.

* * *

"Gabriel, why are you stroking my hair?"

"Sammy, why haven't you told me about what happened in prison? Or the streets? Or much about how you know who I am better than I do?"

"One at a time, Novak. I... a lot stuff happened in prison. It wasn't very long ago, and I don't want to talk about it yet. Suffice to say, I avoided showering after the first day."

Gabriel's look of pity shocked Sam, because there wasn't some forthcoming joke, there was just this sense of failure, like he wanted to be there and take it away from Sam on to himself.

"And as for you and I, well, we lived on the streets. Your father used to take in certain stray children, and he was pretty nice. You ran around, pulling pranks and telling jokes, and your dad used to crack up every time... but he left. I don't understand how or why- I think it had to do with your brothers' fighting and not being able to provide for us. I don't know, except that the streets weren't a good place for you, and Michael decided you and most of the rest of us had to be 'taken in.' He was loyal in that way, or maybe you guys were. Anyway, none of you were ever the same. I think his propaganda sunk pretty deep."

"He beat it into us, so I suppose it would."

"How did you end up with the handprint on your lower back like that?"

"Michael thought it was important to make sure we knew we were his, so he left each of us a special copy of his hand, exactly where he was going to grab us if we misbehaved."

"That's... I'm sorry."

"It's not like I would have wanted you swooping in and trying to save us. His web of lies was pretty extensive."

"Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you take a nap with me? I wanna see if the nightmares are scared of an assassin."

"It's been a little while, Sammich. I prefer to think of myself as a barista with a special set of skills. But sure."

And the two settled into some uninterrupted dozing. Soon afterward, there was kissing, and cuddling, and even more pet names from Gabriel. And eventually, months later, a relationship. But Sam had trouble getting over prison, and Gabriel eventually had to call, to ensure that there had been some kind of closure.

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to discuss the specifics of a case with a non-family member."

"Bullshit. Are they at least still in prison?"

"I cannot discuss specific cases without a media pass or a family member."

"Fine. Don't tell me. But you won't like the results."

"Is that a threat? Because I can trace this phone call."

"No, it's a statement of fact. I believe my boyfriend was raped in that prison, and you won't even tell me if the men responsible are still behind bars. He has nightmares if our kissing gets too intense."

"Well, it sounds like a huge dose of not-my-problem and get him some therapy. Goodnight sir."

Gabriel slammed the phone down, only to be spin around and have his neck almost dislocated. "Gabriel, did you just try and make sure that those men wouldn't leave prison?"

"Sammy-boy, I have to protect you."

"Well, you're still here."

"And I wouldn't leave you. I couldn't- you dragged me out of a false paradise."

"I can afford therapy, Gabriel, if you want. I just think you'd have to go too."

"For you, I would stop eating candy... but not for very long. Maybe a week."

Sam laughed. "I'm not even sure you could make it that long." And they kissed gently, hoping for a brighter future.

* * *

**Probably the end, unless I am later seized by a strange desire to tack on smut or something. Thanks for reading! Tell me where the typos are!**


End file.
